Can a Wand Want?
by Mists
Summary: It's a simple question, with a not so simple answer. Canon compliant. R/Hr and H/G Some Ron and Luna Friendship. Set after the Last Battle in Deathly Hallows.


Disclaimer: I am not the great J.K. Rowling. So there for, I own nothing.

**Spoiler Warning for Deathly Hallows! **This takes place a couple of weeks after the last battle.

This is a Ron and Luna Friendship fic for the most part, Ron and Harry Friendship included, with some implied RH and HG.

And for those who were wondering, yes. I think alliteration kicks butt.

* * *

**-Can a Wand Want?-**

**By: Mists**

* * *

"_You talk about wands like they've got feelings," said Harry, "like they can think for themselves." "The wand chooses the wizard," said Ollivander. "That much has always been clear…" _- pages 493-494, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

* * *

It was there on his nightstand….inanimate as always. Its harshly carved surface made it look more like a stripped tree branch, than a wand.

"Chestnut and dragon heartstring. Nine-and-a-quarter inches. Brittle…"

That's what Ollivander had said.

The aging artisan had been forced to make it….and for of all people, Wormtail.

Ron stared at the wand as he lay in bed that early August morning. The warm rays of the summer sun had gently awakened him an hour ago…but for some reason…he didn't feel like getting up.

Instead he lay there, motionless. Contemplating about all that had happened…while gazing at that blasted wand.

He could hear the soft snores of Harry sleeping in the cot next to him. Somehow, they had lulled him into this almost serene state.

And now Ron was laying there…just him and the wand.

He still remembered the sound it made when that man had tried to choke Hermione.

_**BANG!**_

A flash of red, and down he went like a ton of bricks.

"_How on earth did I do that?_" thought Ron. "_I've never been able to do_ _non-verbal spells! But…somehow…the wand just KNEW what I wanted and did it."_

Ron reached over to his nightstand, and picked up his-no, _Wormtail's_ wand.

He examined the fragile piece of wood in his hands.

It didn't look like anything special. There were harsh grooves carved into it, leftover from its rushed construction. The surface was dry and brittle…he had even gotten a splinter or two from using it.

But yet, the crack of that powerful blast still rang through head.

Why had it worked so well for him?

Was the wand _glad_ to be away from Wormtail?

If a wand chose its wizard….then could it _feel,_ too?

Did that make it conscious…a whole being within itself?

Ron rapidly shook his head from side to side.

"_Wow... Where did all that come from? I'm thinking WAY too far into this!"_ thought Ron._ "This is ridiculous! It's just a wand! Wands aren't people, they can't think. Plain and simple."_

And with that Ron gave an affirmative nod, got dressed, and shoved the wand into his back pocket.

As he opened the door to his bedroom, he glanced back at the tuff of messy black hair that stuck out of the top of the cot's bed covers.

He smiled and decided to let Harry rest. He, of all people, deserved it.

Ron moved out into the hall and slowly closed the door behind him…as he did so, he caught a glimpse of the wand protruding from his back pocket.

And he frowned…maybe he wasn't that sure after all…..

Ron trampled down the stairs to the kitchen and found his mother making breakfast.

"Mmmm…smells great, Mum," said Ron as he snatched a piece of bacon out of the frying pan.

"Oh, you!" she exclaimed and hit him with her dishtowel. "You'll burn your fingers off one of these days, I swear!"

Ron laughed as his mother continued to yell at him. She then scrapped the food onto a plate and placed it on the table.

"Yes, Mum," said Ron with a roll of his eyes as he dug into his food.

"Now, Ron," said Molly as she looked down at her son, "Hermione's coming tomorrow, so I want you to help de-gnome the garden."

"Buh Umm!" mumbled Ron with a mouth full of food.

"Chew, swallow, and _THEN_ speak, dear," admonished the red haired woman waving a wooden spoon.

Ron swallowed and said, "But Mum! Hermione's not going to care if there are gnomes! She's been here like a hundred times. They've even bit her on the bum once! She knows they're there!"

He chuckled to himself as he remembered Hermione trying to communicate with them one time. As one distracted her, another had climbed up her skirt and nipped her right on the bum. He and Harry had run out of the house with wands drawn as she launched the gnome high into the stratosphere.

To this day, she still held the All-Time Gnome Chucking Record. And much to her dismay…. the twins _never_ let her forget it.

Ron cringed a bit. It was still hard to believe that Fred was gone. Sometimes it felt like he'd walk in the door at any moment.

"_I guess that'll be just George's job now…he's doing better…but still…it's hard."_

"Be that as it may, Ronald," Molly said ignoring Ron's groan. "I still want this house clean. That includes the garden, too. Luna's already out there so you go help her, all right?"

With a mournful sigh of, "Fine," Ron got up out of his chair and headed toward the garden.

Since Luna's house had been destroyed and her father was still at St. Mungos, the Weasleys had invited her to stay at their home.

Ron walked slowly over to the garden. He watched her blond hair bob up and down as she launched gnomes into the heavens.

Seeing her carefree nature always made him happy. It made him forget for a moment that the threat of Vol-_You-Know-Who_ was constantly hanging over their heads.

He was gone now….but his heart didn't quite feel it yet.

Ron forced a smile onto his face and gave Luna a round of applauds at her latest throw.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she spun around to face Ron. She laughed for a moment and gave Ron a curtsied bow.

Ron chuckled and knelt down in the garden next to her.

"Mum sent me out here to help you…but you seem to be doing pretty well on your own," said Ron, giving her shoulder a nudge.

"Yes, well…a few of them were being a bit rude," said Luna as she dusted off her skirt.

Ron laughed, "I told you that Fred and George taught them to swear. And you know what? Somehow…I think their affinity to crawl up girls' skirts is their doing, too."

"Watch it, bunghole!" growled one of the aforementioned gnomes, as he popped out of a hole and tried to bite Luna's hand.

"_Why you little_!" yelled Ron as he chucked the little brute a good twelve yards.

"Thanks, Ron," said Luna sweetly as she got up to sit on the large rock next to the garden. "But I've already been bit quite a few times this morning."

Luna showed him her hand, and sure enough, there were red bite marks all over it.

"Luna," groaned Ron exasperated, "Please don't tell me you still believe they can give you special abilities….I've been bit by them for years. Do you see me speaking Mermish? I can't even handle _English_ very well to be honest, let alone another language!"

Luna thought about this for a moment.

"….What about Parseltongue? Didn't you use it to open the Chamber of Secrets?" questioned Luna lightly as she moved her feet back and forth.

"_OI! Not again! If this keeps up, Skeeter's going to write an article saying __**I'm**__ the next Heir of Slytherin!"_

"Luna…for the hundred and thirty seventh time, I _mimicked_ the sound that Harry used to open the Locket. I cannot speak it fluently! I just know that a hissing sound like that means 'Open,' that's all."

"But…where did you get the ability to mimic people Ron?" asked Luna innocently as she stared up at the sky.

"I- huh…" said Ron bewildered, "To tell you the truth….I really don't know…"

"So you can't say for sure that it _wasn't_ given to you from the gnomes, right?"

"But Luna…there's no proof that they did give it to me…I could have been born with it, or just learned it without realizing it, for all I know…" sighed Ron as he sat down next to her.

" 'For all you know' is the key part here, Ron. You have no proof for it, but you have no proof against it either…so there is no way to truly know," said Luna frankly.

"Point made and taken," replied Ron as he grinned at her.

Luna was always able to look at the big picture. The way her mind worked baffled him sometimes. Hermione and Luna were quite possibly the most brilliant people he had ever known.

And yet…the ways in which they thought were completely different.

Hermione's mind was more logical. She dealt with facts and acquired knowledge in order to solve a problem or come to a conclusion. Whereas, Luna's mind contemplated more about what _could _be possible, and not what was most probable. Both women were incredibly intelligent in their own rights, but reasoned in entirely different ways.

"_Hmmm…I wonder…" _thought Ron, scratching his chin.

"Luna…." said Ron quietly as he looked up into the sky.

"Yes… Ron," whispered Luna as she stared up into the clouds as well.

"Do you….is it possible-…Do you….think _a wand can want?_"

There. He said it. His question was out in open.

"Huh…I've never really thought about it before," said Luna greatly intrigued. "What an interesting question, Ron. May I ask what brought it about?"

Ron then told her about how Harry's original wand had reacted to You-Know-Who. He also explained how the wand he had obtained from Wormtail had been created and how it responded to his requests.

"It's…strange, Luna. I mean when I use it…I can almost feel its desire to be better. To do something right…..to be more than just what it was created for."

Ron felt embarrassed talking to Luna like this. He was sure she'd laugh at him any minute now.

But the laugh never came.

Ron looked up to see Luna gazing at him intently.

"Ron…may I see the wand?" she asked softly.

With a look of surprise, Ron removed the wand from his back pocket and handed it to Luna.

She laid the rough bit of wood flat across the palms of her hands and closed her eyes. A small breeze caressed her face as she sat there, in complete concentration.

After several minutes of silence, Ron started to think that she might've fallen asleep. So he jumped a bit when she whispered, "You said Ollivander made it against his will, right?"

"Yeah…"

"I can feel there's something there…I think….I think it might resent being made."

Ron moved closer to Luna and stared down at the wand in her hands.

"But how-are you-"

Luna grasped the wand in her right hand and held up her left to quiet him.

"I'm not sure if these feelings I sense are residuals of Ollivander's or of the wand's itself …..I'm sorry, Ron," said Luna as she gave him back the wand.

"Why on earth are you apologizing? That was brilliant. I didn't know you had that kind of power Luna!" exclaimed Ron as he turned the wand over in his hands.

"Well…" said Luna airily, "no one's ever asked about it before."

Ron's laughter was quite contagious and soon, Luna found herself laughing too.

"Kids!" called Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen, "It's lunchtime! Hurry inside and wake Harry up will you? I know he needs to sleep, but sleeping past noon is not healthy!"

"Be right in Mum!" replied Ron as he offered Luna a hand up.

"Ron…."

"Yeah?"

"There's something else I felt coming from the core of the wand…." said Luna as the two made their way toward the Burrow.

"What's that?"

"There's….it definitely has a connection to you….an affinity to your will, I guess you could say…"

Ron looked at her completely lost.

"What I'm trying to say is that it's either just amplifying your desire to be better and protect the ones you love…._or_…"

"It wants to do the same…and is helping me, right?"

Luna gave him a soft smile, "Right…but I'm not sure which is which…that you'll have to find out on your own, I'm afraid."

And with that, Luna went into the Burrow to help Mrs. Weasley.

Ron took out the wand and stared at it again.

Then he suddenly smiled.

"_Maybe it isn't either…maybe it's both."_

Then Ron shoved the wand back into his pocket and went back into the Burrow.

* * *

**-Three Days Later-**

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Luna were walking down Diagon Alley toward Ollivander's newly reopened wand shop.

"Oh!" exclaimed Hermione, "It will feel so wonderful to have a wand that works properly again! I so miss my old one. But yet….I feel almost like a first year, again! Getting a fresh start and a new beginning."

Ron laughed as her wildly frizzy hair bobbed up and down with her enthusiasm. He grabbed her from behind, spun her around, and gave her a light peck on the cheek.

For which he was rewarded for, by a smack to the arm.

"Why you little, brat!" yelled Hermione, though she clearly wasn't mad.

"I'm not little, I'm tall." Ron stated nonchalantly as Hermione's eye began to twitch and she leapt forward and started to tickle him under the arm.

"_NO! Not my weak spot!"_

Ron let out a squeal and ran after her. As her usual last resort, she tried to hide behind Harry.

"You know I don't like being the human shield here. I could have brought Ginny along to protect me! But _Nooo_….your Mum needed her help to plan her birthday party on Friday! So I get stuck with the two of you and a laughing Luna!"

Luna giggled, "You better remember to buy her present today, Harry. Otherwise, she won't be too happy with you."

"That's the understatement of the century, she'll hex Harry's bits off!" said Ron as Harry went to tackle him.

After several minutes of tomfoolery, Luna and Hermione walked off ahead of the boys to window-shop for Ginny's present.

Harry and Ron walked along in silence. Apparently, because Harry was still mad at Ron about the crack he had made about Ginny.

"Hey, Harry…" said Ron, trying to stir up a conversation with his friend.

Harry just continued walking along, pretending he hadn't heard Ron speak.

Ron just sighed and rolled his eyes, "Look, I'm sorry, okay? Now will stop with the pissy attitude… I've got something important that I want to talk to you about."

Harry glanced over at Ron curiously. And Ron told Harry about his discussion with Luna.

When Ron was finished, Harry had forgotten all about their previous argument.

"…Wow, Ron. I just don't know what to say….that's pretty deep thinking, especially for you," said Harry as he jabbed Ron in the arm.

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed, "Contrary to popular belief, I _do_ have depth! I just…kept my feelings to myself most of the time, is all."

Harry looked away from Ron remembering the Locket and what it had revealed about the depths of Ron's heart.

"Yeah…sorry about that," replied Harry, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"It's okay….So what do you think? You're the one who originally came up with the concept that your wand had a mind of its own. What do you think?" asked Ron as he pulled out Peter's wand.

Harry looked at the piece of wood carefully. He then pulled out his newly fixed wand and stared at it, too. His lips pressed together into a hard line.

Finally he said, "Truthfully….I don't know, Ron. But…. I think it could be possible."

"Really? So you don't think I'm off my nut?" asked Ron with a questioning glance.

"No. Not at all. I mean look at what happened with the Elder Wand and how it knew I had defeated Malfoy because I had his wand. If that doesn't prove it has a consciousness at some level, I don't know what does," answered Harry with a shrug.

"But…Harry, did the wand actually _choose_ you because you were fighting against evil, or does the wand just automatically work for the one with the most power? I mean, to get the Elder Wand, you had to defeat the previous owner. But what if the wand didn't _like_ the new owner, could it choose _not_ to work for the winner even though the other person was more powerful?"

"Hmm…never thought about it like that. But what about Bellatrix's wand? Hermione couldn't use it right, or the blackthorn wand with me."

"But Harry…remember, I'm the one who won both those wands. I just never tried to use them…they could be tied to me like Wormtail's is. I just don't know because I never tried them," said Ron as he stared off into the distance in thought.

"True, very true. But I think you may be onto something here, Ron. I'm just not sure how we'd be able to tell if it's true or not. Can't really _ask_ the wand, now can we?" said Harry as they approached Ollivander's Shop.

"_Or maybe we CAN…_," thought Ron as Hermione and Luna had joined them in front.

Hermione then grab Ron's hand and led him into the shop.

The old store was very much how they had remembered it. The wand boxes were stacked to the top of the ceiling. A layer of ancient dust covered over them like snow as they waited to be claimed by the wizard that would come to own them.

"Ah! Hello my dear Luna. It is wonderful to see you and your friends this fine day," said Ollivander as he walked to the front of the store.

Ollivander gently took the young girl's hand and held it in his own.

Luna gave him one of her ethereal smiles.

"Hello, Mr. Ollivander. Good to see you are doing well," said Luna as she gestured towards Hermione and Ron, "We've come to see you about getting new wands for Hermione and Ron because they lost theirs during the war."

"Oh, of course. How terrible… many of my creations were lost in that battle," said Ollivander to Luna.

Ron leaned over to Harry and mumbled, "Not to mention _lives_."

Harry just shook his head, knowing how little tact Ollivander had.

"You both may have whichever wands choose you, free of charge," said Ollivander with finality.

Ron and Hermione protested, stating they had enough to pay. But he would hear none of it.

"You both helped save not only _my_ life, but the whole of the Wizarding World. You shall not spend a Sickle in my shop, and that's final."

And with that, he started to help Hermione find a new wand.

Ron watched Hermione try the new wands anxiously, but he didn't know why. He gingerly caressed the wand he held in his hand as he waited.

Harry noticed his anxiety, "You all right, Ron? ….You seem nervous for some reason," whispered Harry as the wand Hermione was holding emitted a shower of bright red sparks.

"Ah…yes! Excellent choice, Miss Granger. Willow and unicorn hair. Ten inches. Light and Intuitive," said Ollivander as he handed her his creation.

Hermione gave him a proud smile and walked over next to Ron.

He smiled at the light that lit up her eyes like a young schoolgirl's. He loved seeing her so filled with joy, after having suffered such sorrow.

"Now young man," said Ollivander to Ron. "Let's see what we can get for you …"

Ollivander turned toward the stack of wands.

Then Ron suddenly blurted out, "Actually-I was wondering if you could just spruce up this one."

He held out Wormtail's wand gingerly…as if it were a highly valued treasure.

The old man turned around slowly…. and when he looked upon the wand, his face contorted with disgust.

"You…actually _want_ that wand? But it's-"

"Chestnut and dragon heartstring. Nine-and-a-quarter inches. Brittle…you were forced into making it for Wormtail. You told me remember?"

Ollivander looked at Ron in shock.

"But my dear boy, it's a terrible wand! Its construction was harsh and crude. No love was put into it. I'm sure it may do your bidding quite well because you won it, but it isn't a proper wand. Allow me to find you a better one, I'm sure-"

But Mr. Ollivander was silenced by the look in Ron's eyes.

Then Ron spoke very plainly and clearly, "Sir, not to be rude, but I prefer this one. You said you'd help us anyway you could….now I'm asking you to please return the favor."

The redhead took a deep breath as his stern behavior melted away, and was replaced by a sadden look in his eyes.

"Please, sir…this wand helped me protect the ones I love with more power than I have ever known. And I feel I owe it the same respect it has shown me. It _is_ one of your creations. Even more so because it had to earn the right to be called one. All I ask… is that you give it the respect it deserves."

Everyone stared at Ron in awe. None of them had ever heard him speak like that before.

Ollivander averted his eyes and gently took the wand in his hand.

"Very well, young one. I'll be just a moment," said the old man as he walked to the back of the shop.

"Ron…" said Hermione clearly baffled, "Where on earth did all that come from? I mean it's _just_ a-"

"No, Hermione. It's not…I _know_ it's not," said Ron as the two stared into each other's eyes.

To Harry and Luna, it seemed like they were having an entire conversation with just their eyes.

They stared for what seemed like hours….then…Hermione's eyes began to tear up and she hugged him tightly.

He returned the gesture and the two just stood there.

Ollivander coughed loudly announcing his return. Embarrassed, the couple flew apart.

"Well…I have done as you asked. I carved away the splintered layer of wood. It is now Nine inches in length and it is _far_ more pliable. Funny…I hadn't noticed it had a softer layer when I was making it…" said Ollivander as he stared at the wand questioningly.

"Well…" offered Luna, "You were under quite a lot of stress when you made it…. Maybe you just didn't notice this time."

Ollivander removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Yes…that _could_ account for it….Anyway, I oiled and waxed it as well…All you need to do is test it Mr. Weasley," said Ollivander as he placed the wand in Ron's hand.

Ron held the wand up to his face. It did look and feel quite different now. He looked over to Hermione and smiled.

Then Ron drew a deep breath….and asked in his mind,

"_Can a wand want?"_

He swished and flicked it.

_**CRACK! **_

_**ROARRR!**_

Went the wand as red sparks burst forth like a volcano! The spectators shielded their faces in surprise as the flying sparks formed the body of a great red lion. It then threw its head back and roared like thunder. The sound was so loud that it toppled several stacks of wand boxes straight to the floor.

Ron opened his eyes and he swore the lion winked at him as the red sparks cascaded down onto store's counter, singeing the wood. And then… the figure was no more.

Ollivander was shaking behind the counter, "Godric…Never, in all my days…have I _ever_ seen a wand react like that…"

Luna, Harry, and Hermione stared at Ron in shock. Ron's jaw was nearly on the floor as he looked to them for an answer as well.

That's when Ron noticed it…on the counter, where the sparks had fallen…scorch marks had remained.

Ron moved in front of the counter and stared down in awe….

For there…burned into the wood…were simply two words.

"I CAN."

Ron covered his mouth with his hand as he looked to Luna and Harry for confirmation.

"Bloody hell…" whispered Harry as he looked down at the words, and lightly traced the lettering with his fingers.

"Well…" said Luna with a smile, "I guess you were right Ron….a wand can want."

Ron shook his head and looked over at Luna with a smile.

She always had a knack for saying all that needed to be said.

* * *

**-The End-**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Sweet! I finally got this one done.

It turned out pretty good I think, but I really want to hear from you readers, okay?

So please remember to read and review!


End file.
